


One Time Mistake

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Attraction, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: Eren kisses Jean at a party thinking it was his boyfriend, Levi, and that's a mistake he only makes once.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 99





	One Time Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I know people weren't too big a fan of this one when I first wrote it, for multiple reasons, and I've been meaning to rewrite it for a while. So here we go. Round two.

Eren leaned up to give Levi a kiss on the lips, like he did every school morning, but his eyes widened as the raven jerked away from him. His concern only increased when their friends turned away a few steps, quite obviously trying to ignore whatever was about to go down between them. Something bad was about to happen and Eren still wasn't quite sure what exactly. "Levi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong..... what's wrong?! Are you fucking serious right now?"

Eren was unsure how to answer, but he knew he must be in deep shit if Levi was actually cursing at him, which was something he rarely did. "Just tell me, Levi."

"How about I show you instead?" He unlocked his phone and turned the device around, where a video had begun playing. The video started out fairly normal, with Eren dancing beside several other people in a dimly little living room, but as Jean entered the side of the screen, Eren's heart sank as he remembered what was about to happen. 

The swim captain had begun to dance behind him and as the song came to an end, he turned Eren's face towards his and had begun kissing him. Eren closed his eyes as the version of him in the video had started kissing Jean back and it took way longer than it should have for him to push the swim captain away. They began exchanging loud words on camera, just as the video ended.

"What the fuck is this, Eren?"

"I.... I don't..... I'm sorry. I thought that was you! I pushed him away when I realized it wasn't you."

"Not before you let him shove his tongue down your throat." Levi's eyes narrowed angrily as he stared down at the brunet and tried to make sense of Eren's statement. "God, how in the fuck did you think that was me, Eren? I wasn't even at that stupid fucking party. You were drunk, not blind. You easily could have figured out who it was you were kissing."

"Levi, come on. Ease up a little." Hanji knew what Eren had done was wrong, but Levi seemed to be treating the poor brunet a bit too harshly. It wasn't like he'd stripped down and let Jean fuck him on camera, and she tried to defend Eren, but his boyfriend wasn't having any of it.

"No, stay out of this, Hanji. I'm not gonna stand for Eren becoming a little slut every time he gets wasted." He didn't even have to be facing Eren to know he had taken things too far. He could simply tell from the expressions on his friends' faces that the brunet had begun to cry. 

~

It had nearly been a week since Levi had heard from Eren, the brunet having decided to skip out on school for the next couple of days, and he wished his (ex?) boyfriend would answer his phone. He'd been fine with it at first, somehow managing to convince himself that they would run into each other at school and talk things out now that Levi's initial fury had died down. 

But now, the week was over and he found himself at the library and he still hadn't heard from Eren. With a tired sigh, he turned the corner and let out a gasp as he came face to face with the green eyed beauty that was constantly plaguing his every waking thought. "Eren. How've you been?"

Eren had been successful in avoiding Levi the entire week, but his efforts were in vain, because now said man was standing in front of him. He knew they needed to talk and he desperately wanted to apologize for letting Jean touch him, but had yet to forget the harsh words Levi had said about him. "I....uhh....I'm fine."

Levi knew that Eren was lying to him, given the soft waver in his voice, but Eren was purposely hiding those expressive green eyes of his. He'd always been able to read the brunets emotion through his eyes and, without even thinking about it, reached out to tilt Eren's chin up.

Eren's eyes darted up to his face and he squeezed them shut as they began to well up with tears. He didn't want to cry in public and he really didn't want Levi seeing him cry, but the tears fell down his cheeks anyways. "Levi.... I-"

"Think we need to talk." When he got a tearful nod in return, he took Eren's hand in his and pulled the brunet over to a quiet corner of the library.

"Levi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't lying the other morning. I really did think it was you. I thought you'd changed your mind about coming to Sasha's party and were trying to surprise me." He kept his eyes close as more tears rolled down his cheeks, afraid to look Levi in the face as he spoke. "When I opened my eyes and found Jean there, I was so embarrassed and the minute I realized what I'd done, I regretted it. I didn't know how to tell you though, without you thinking I was sleeping around, but then you found out anyways from someone else." 

Levi didn't know what to say to that, because Eren had been right in a sense. He did tend to do things like that for his boyfriend. He'd done it for homecoming, surprising Eren by showing up in a neatly pressed tux, even after he'd said he wasn't going. And for his sweet sixteen party, even though he'd thought it was dumb to do a "manly sweet sixteen", all because he knew it'd make Eren happy.

However, Levi didn't want to just accept that this had happened and move on, because now the fear of future unfaithfulness was there, which was something he couldn't just ignore. "I need to know this isn't going to happen again, Eren. I'm telling you now, I'm not going to stay together with you if cheating becomes a problem."

"IT WON'T!" Eren's eyes grew so wide, it would have been funny if not for the serious situation, and his hands twitched, as if he wanted to reach out and grab Levi. "I won't let it happen again, I promise. I-I....I'll avoid parties and alcohol and-"

"Hey, I'm not saying don't be a rebellious teenager. I'm just saying don't cheat on me. Check who's trying to kiss you and don't sleep with anyone." His eyes narrowed at the shit eating grin that appeared on Eren's face. "Care to tell me what's so humorous?"

"Well, you said don't sleep with _anyone_. Does that include you?"

"I'm the exception, you brat." With a huff of laughter, he brushed away the rest of Eren's tears and then leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here."

Eren gladly let his hand be taken and followed Levi towards the library exit, however the raven slowed down as they reached the doors leading out. "What's wrong, Levi?" 

"Look, for the record, I shouldn't have called you a slut. I was pissed off and that was out of line. I'm sorry." He got a blinding smile in return and swallowed hard, feeling the heat creep into his cheeks. It must have been obvious because Eren laughed at him and kissed one of his flushed cheeks.

"You're so cute, Levi."

~

That following Monday was the start to another school week and Eren was positive that things would finally be back to normal. However, he had barely entered the building when someone stepped in front of him and wrapped two arms around his waist, backing him up and pinning him against a row of lockers.

"Hey, Jaeger. You're looking beautiful today."

The brunet immediately recognized the all too familiar voice of Jean and felt his heart rate increase at the promise of an unpleasant conversation. Jean was part of the reason that he and Levi had fought in the first place and Eren still felt so excessively guilty about kissing the swim team captain. "What do you want, Jean?"

"Ouch, so cold. Where's the Eren from Potato Girl's party who was excited to makeout with me?"

"Look, Jean. You're nice, from time to time, and funny. But that kiss was a mistake, something that shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry if I lead you on."

If the look on Jean's face was anything to go off of, it was obvious that he wasn't taking the news all that well, clearly expecting Eren to be lovey dovey towards him like he'd been when he was drunk. "But, Eren. You're saying it didn't mean anything.....at all? Let me kiss you again, just so we can be sure."

"Like hell you will, horseface."

That dark voice drew their attention and Eren grinned when his jealous boyfriend shoved Jean away, rescuing him from the uncomfortable situation. He gleefully skipped forward and leaned up to give the raven a thank you kiss, as reward for his timely appearance. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, brat." He snugly wrapped his arm around Eren's slim waist and held him possessively close, giving the shocked swimmer yet another withering glower. 

"Touch him again, Kirschtein, and I'll break your fucking arms."

Eren gave the frightened Jean a somewhat apologetic smile as they strolled past, not entirely sorry for the way things had gone down just then. He'd had managed to get things straightened out with Jean, not in the way he'd originally planned, while also getting to see Levi succumb to his raging jealousy. What a marvelous way to kick off the new week.


End file.
